Mine - (Love You You)
by HunHanCherry1220
Summary: ::: FOR EVENT 'HUNHAN APRIL PASSION' ::: "OH SEHOON... AKU MENCINTAI MU..." - Luhan / "Kau menyatakan cinta pada seorang lelaki,Lu.. dan... Di tengah area sekolah. Lagi," -Baekhyun / "Hah pria yang menyebalkan! Meski pun Ia cantik," - Sehun


_MINE_

Song : JJLin - Baby Baby

Judul : MINE

Author : Me

Rated : T

Length : OneShoot

Genre : Romance,fluffy.

Cast : HUNHAN and Others.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

A/N : FF Ini sebenarnya berawal dari puisi yang iseng hanna buat,trus menjalar jadi tulisan absurd. Jika ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini mohon maaf,ato kesamaan cerita. Tapiiiiii ini cerita milik Hanna oke, ini cerita lahir dari keisengan dalam menulis dan jadi dalam 3jam an mungkin? Gak yakin juga hahahhaaa XD

Disclaimer : Oh Sehun milik Luhan trus keluarganya trus tuhannya trus nemplok(?) dan tante kerr itu tetangga saya(?) #Abaikan!

Happy reaadiingg...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayang...  
Kau bagai pelita di kegelapan malam Menerangi di malam gelap bagai bulan Senyum mu bagai mentari penghias alam Tawa mu bagai melody yang menenangkan

Sayang...  
Tiap kenangan yang kau toreh seperti perekat yang melekat kuat di otak ku Tak bisa hilang walau tersakiti oleh mu Hanya bisa membekas canda indah bersama mu

Sayang...  
Kau selalu hadir di tiap bunga tidur ku Membawa kan mimpi indah untuk ku Bahkan cinta ku yang semu bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi ku Asal kan kau tau aku di sini untuk mencintai mu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"OH SEHOON... AKU MENCINTAI MU..."

BRAAKKK

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?"  
Pria dengan eyeliner itu menarik paksa sahabat karibnya yang meski Ia akui lebih tua dua tahun darinya namun memiliki sifat layaknya perempuan ini yang lagi-lagi betingkah konyol di mata indahnya.

"A..akuu.. Tentu saja,mengucapkan cinta pada pangeran ku,hohohoo"  
Ujar pria cantik yang di tarik oleh pria bereyeliner tadi sambil terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. Hoo ini sudah biasa yah kebiasaan seorang Xi Luhan.

PLAK

"Bodoh!"  
Ketus pria dengan rambut sewarna almond gemas dengan pria cantik di sampingnya. Hingga tangannya yang ringan melayang bebas menuju kepala cantik sahabatnya tersebut.

"HEY YOU! Kau selalu mengatai ku 'bodoh' memang kau sendiri apa? 'Cabai'! "  
Ejeknya tak tertahankan,jengah juga di katai bodoh. Padahal dengan jelas Ia si jenius yang membuat eksperimen pria bisa hamil yang bahasa kerennya 'Male Pregnant'.

"Oh tuhan bagaimana aku bisa betah dengan manusia norak seperti mu,sih?"  
Baekhyun pria yang sedikit lebih kecil dari Luhan berujar sarkatik dengan ekspresi 'aku ingin meremas mu hingga hancur' ke hadapan pria cantik bernama Luhan.

"Hell yeah... Aku punya nama Baek,"  
Dengusnya lucu dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Ia menghiraukan kicauan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih mengeluarkan buku-bukunya karena jam pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai.

"Uh hmmm... Luhan, apa kau tidak punya malu?"  
Tembaknya kearah pria cantik yang kini sibuk mengoleskan lip balm pada bibirnya yang agak kering,setelah Ia selesai dengan urusan menyusun buku hingga rapi.

"Mengapa memang?"  
Tanyanya acuh,Ia masih sibuk dengan lipbalm juga cermin di genggamannya. Aigoo~

"Kau menyatakan cinta pada seorang lelaki,Lu.. dan... Di tengah area sekolah. Lagi,"

Ah! ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengajak si Jenius feminim itu kepada dokter jiwa atau apapun itu yang jelas Xi Luhan sangat keterlaluan menurutnya.

Luhan tak ambil pusing,Ia suka melakukan itu agar sedikit saja mendapat perhatian dari hobaenya yang dingin sulit tuk di dekati.

"Ayolah~ Baek,kau menyayangi ku kan? Jadi.. Dukung aku,oke!"

Baekhyun mendengus memutar bola matanya malas,bagaimana Ia bisa mengubah cara berpikir Luhan. Jika di kepala cantiknya hanya ada Oh Sehun dan cara berdandan yang baik juga memikat pria yang di taksirnya tersebut.

"Lu~ ini bukan berarti aku tak mendukung mu," Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan seraya menarik kursi meletakkannya di hadapan meja Luhan. "Hanya saja,kau seperti seseorang yang gampangan,yang dengan mudahnya di dapatkan juga di buang. Hargailah diri mu sendiri Lu," Petuah Baekhyun dengan gerakan tangan yang menurut Luhan,aneh.

Luhan mengerut memocongkan bibirnya berlagak seksi hampir tak menghiraukan nasehat sahabatnya.

"Dengar! Luhan,jika kau ingin mendapatkan pria berkelas,maka jadilah seseorang yang berkelas pula. Jangan menjadi pria layaknya gadis mengejar cinta sampai mati,kau tak ingin di permalukan,bukan?"

Baekhyun memang cerewet namun itu membuat Luhan pria cantik itu mulai berpikir apa sebegitu murahannya kah iya?

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar ruangan,dan membuat Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya kasar kemudian menyusul Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kawan,kau dapat teriakan lagi di pagi ini," Ujar Kai pria tan nan sexy itu tergelak menahan tawa,bagaimana tidak hampir setiap hari pria cantik asal beijing itu mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada sahabatnya,Oh Sehoon.

"Hah~ pria yang menyebalkan! Meski pun Ia cantik," Ketus Sehun. Meski ada sebersit rasa bersalah yang samar di jiwanya.

"Euuuhh~ kau bahkan mengakui dirinya cantik,kau tertarik dengannya? Tuan Oh," Ujar Kai dengan suara sengau yang menyebalkan. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas kemudian beranjak dari sana,sepertinya atap sekolah lebih menarik daripada pelajaran Shin Seonsaenim.

Sehun berjalan melewati lorong sekolah tak perduli dengan bell sekolah yang menyuruh Ia masuk kedalam kelasnya,Ia hanya berjalan terus menuju atap sekolah yang sejuk.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terlalu serius menunduk menatapi lantai marmer Sehun tak menyadari seseorang yang berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sehun mendongkak dan mendapati pria mungil dengan mata jenaka menatap intens dirinya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas sebelum menarik pergelangan tangan si pria cantik,membawanya pergi bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Duduk bersandar di pundak orang yang kita cintai memang terasa nyaman,menatap langit,awan bergerak dan semilir angin menyapa.

Beberapa detik yang lalu terjadi keheningan antara dua insan sejenis,yang lebih mungil terlihat menikmati kegiatannya. Memandang wajah tegas itu.

"Lu~ Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?"  
Ujar si pria platina dengan kulit kelewat pucat sambil mengelus surai madu milik pria menggemaskan di pundaknya.

"Kau tau,rasanya tersiksa saat tak ada yang tau bahwa kau milik ku,Sehun-ah~"  
Adunya manja tak lupa dengan tangan nakal yang bermain di sekitaran dada bidang sang pujaan hati.

"Jadi,aku kalah?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Yah~ kau kalah dengan ke egoisan mu,Oh Sehun. Sekarang, bisakah aku mendengar pengakuan mu di hadapan umum besok?"  
Sehun langsung menoleh,menatap tepat pada mata rusa tercintanya.

CTAK

"Kau selalu membuat onar di pagi hari Lu,apa kau tidak malu?"  
Sehun menyentil dahi si mungil dan berujar gemas,menarik hidung bangir si rusa cantiknya membuat Luhan pria cantik itu mengaduh sambil tersenyum memeluk Sehun lebih erat.

"Itu semua agar semua orang tau,kau milik ku!" Ujar Luhan berseru dengan penuh semangat. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat sang malaikat yang selalu menemaninya di kala susah,senang selalu bersama.

"Aku mencintai mu,Lu~ tak cukupkah?"

"Aku juga mencintai mu,tetapi ini lah cara ku agar semua tau,kau .ku,"

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa senang atas obrolan mereka,yah hanya dengan begini. Di atap sekolah mereka bisa berdua mencurahkan isi hati mereka berdua tanpa gangguan bocah-bocah labil di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Ke Esokan Harinya...

"Eh? Bukankah itu Sehun kenapa ada di situ?"

"Apa dia akan membalas cinta Luhan?"

"Mustahil~ Luhan kan pria mana Sehun mau dengannya."

"Tetapi Luhan cantik,bisa saja dia suka,"

"Eihh.. bahkan Sehun tak pernah merespon Luhan selama ini,"

"Iyah,benar juga yah,"

Bisik-bisik dari para siswa siswi XOXO Art High School menggema dimana-dimana tatkala seorang Oh Sehun berdiri di tengah lapangan sekolah dengan setangkai bunga di tangannya.

Tidak seperti biasanya selama hampir enam bulan mereka hanya akan melihat Luhan yang berteriak menyatakan cinta kepada Oh Sehun di pagi hari itulah pemikiran mereka,namun kali ini apa yang akan di lakukan pangeran es tersebut di sana.

"PERHATIAN!"  
Teriak Sehun nyaring yang tentu langsung mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari siswa siswi XoXo Art High School bahkan sejak awal pria albino tersebut berdiri kokoh di tengah lapangan sekolah.

Luhan baru tiba di pintu gerbang sambil mengemut lollipop strawberrynya,saat Baekhyun menarik paksa Luhan kearah sesuatu yang menjadi pusat perhatian seisi sekolah. Luhan jadi berpikir apa kiranya yang membuat mereka begitu antusias dan memekik heboh selain dirinya yang akan berteriak di pagi hari?

Setibanya di tempat tujuan,Luhan hampir meneguk habis permen Lolli di mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak. Teriakan itu. Oh Sehoon penyebabnya.

"KAU DENGAR! XI LUHAAANNNN... AKU MENCINTAIMUUU..." Gema. Menggema di dada suara Oh Sehoon. Miliknya yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh cinta,penuh kasih sayang dan penuh ketulusan yang membuat kaki-kaki kecil Luhan seperti tak bertulang hampir tumbang. Agak berlebihan memang namun itulah yang Luhan rasakan kini.

Luhan terdiam mematung,apa lagi dengan kalimat yang membuat seisi sekolah menganga takjub.

"MY WIFE,MY BEAUTIFUL SUNSHINE... DAN IBU DARI KEDUA ANAK KU!"

PROK

PROK

PROK PROK PROK

Bunyi riuh tepuk tangan menambah ramai suasana pagi di XOXO Art High School ini merupakan sejarah ungkapan cinta nan romantis bagi kalangan remaja. Oh Sehoon dan Xi Luhan.

Tak perduli pada keadaan sekitar Luhan berlari kearah Sehun,memeluknya. Kemudian Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan dan menyatukan kedua cherry lips mereka dengan saling lumat melumat. Membuat sekitar sekolah merasa pengap(?) menahan nafas.

-END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

:::::SIDE STORY::::

"Kalian yakin akan kembali bersekolah? Bahkan umur kalian menginjak 23tahun," Ujar pria paruh baya menatap anak juga menantunya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah tua tersebut.

"Kami yakin abeoji,jika kami tidak kembali bersekolah setelah lima tahun,akan sulit bagi saya dan Luhan untuk meneruskan perusahaan anda, Abeoji."

"Hah~" Pria paruh baya yang kini beruban itu menghembuskan nafas pelan,apa mau dikata? Ini memang salahnya dan orang tua Sehun untuk menikahkan mereka di usia muda. Luhan dan Sehun hampir lulus namun pernikahan itu di laksanakan hingga Sehun maupun Luhan meninggalkan ujian akhir mereka serta setelah menjalani pernikahan dua bulan kemudian Luhan di nyatakan hamil. Yah hasil pil eksperimen yang di buat oleh Luhan. Entah bagaimana si jenius cantik itu melakukannya.

Pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan terlihat bahagia meski terkadang banyak masalah-masalah kecil juga pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil terjadi dalam rumah tangga,mereka bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa campur tangan orang tua dari pihak masing-masing.

Sampai Luhan melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang Ia beri nama Haowen dan di tahun kedua anak pertamanya Luhan kembali dinyatakan hamil dan melahirkan bayi laki-laki pula yang Sehun beri nama Zhiyu. Hingga memakan waktu lima tahun mereka menunda sekolah mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan mulai berdiskusi tentang apakah mereka tetap seperti ini? Atau melanjutkan sekolah mereka yang tertunda. Mereka tetap akan memasuki XOXO Art High School sekolah milik keluarga Oh, dan menutup rapat-rapat siapa sebenarnya mereka.

Berawal dari rasa cemburu Luhan yang terkadang Sehun di gandrungi banyak gadis cantik yang kian hari makin menjadi untuk merayu suaminya. Maka jadilah kenekatan seorang Luhan untuk menyatakan cinta.

"OH SEHOOONNN... AAKUUU MENCINTAAIIII MUUUU..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REAL END!

Hahahahahaa XD aduh ini absurd,tdinya mau nunjukkin Luhan yg centil pke bget tpi tiba-tiba ada ide lain yg nungul menghantui aku dan POILAAA! Jadilah ini FF Absurd.. Kekekekee

Ini sebagai bentuk hanna ikutan berpartisipasi dalam rangka Event 'HunHan April Passion' yuuuhhuuu~

Si Lieya nafsu amat nunggu FF #plak Hanna gak berani bkin Chappie takut kyak maren ending agak kaku bnyak adegan hanna potong #ngeekk Tapi semogaaa kalian syuukkaaa... :* 


End file.
